impossibility in evening skies
by lydiamaartin
Summary: A heart-broken girl, a madman in a blue box, and the story of how their lives intertwine. - VictoireEleven - freeverse


**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing you recognize**

**Dedicated completely to my wonderful twin Ella-Beth (matt-smiths) for Christmas, even though it's late and this isn't her actual present. But it was entirely her idea for me to write a Victoire/Eleven, and I'm writing her an **_**actual**_** one, promise, but this freeverse is the best I could do in a timely manner. This isn't **_**exactly**_** what's happening in the real fic, but it's a pretty good gist ;)**

**Oh, and I should probably mention, if you haven't gathered already, this is a Doctor Who crossover, set in the era of the Eleventh Doctor.**

* * *

><p>looking at the stars,<br>it's a little like…  
>dreaming of the <em>impossible<em>  
>don't you think?<p>

-:-

you still do it, of course  
>everyone does<br>the stars represent _so much_  
>possibility &amp; hope &amp; magic<p>

by the sea, you can sit and stare  
>watching the stars for <em>hours<em>  
>nothing compares to the beauty<br>not even you,  
><em>pretty little veela<em> that you are

because you may have those  
><em>silken<em> blonde curls & _bright_ blue eyes  
><strong>long<strong> legs, **ivory** skin, a body to die for

but the stars hold the _universe_

human beauty can't even  
>hope to measure up<p>

-:-

they make you _wonder_, stars do  
>of worlds out there, of <span>life<span>  
>are we <strong>alone<strong> on earth?  
>is there something <strong>more<strong>?

and one night, you find out

it's a week after teddy's  
><span>broken<span> your heart  
>and sitting by the sea<br>keeps you from _crying_

the waves crash,  
><em>gently, gently<em>  
>on the sea shore<br>high above, stars shimmer

it's a magical kind of night

you sit on the sand,  
>eyes <em>closed<em>, heart _closed_  
><strong>hoping<strong> for a miracle  
><strong>wishing<strong> on stars you can't see

and then, like a _prayer_,  
>it <span>crash-lands<span> in the sea  
><strong>a big blue box<br>**what's it doing here?

you investigate

-:-

there's a man inside  
>he's called <strong>the doctor<strong>  
>he's charming, but <em>odd<em>  
>you're not quite sure what to think<p>

he tells you this is the _TARDIS_  
>(all capitalized, for some reason)<br>and that it can take you **anywhere**  
>a n y w h e r e<p>

temptation runs **thick** & **heavy**  
>in the chill of the evening<br>it would be _ohso_easy  
>to just – run a w a y<p>

his smile is kind,  
>his eyes are <span>bright<span>,  
>you take his hand –<br>and there's a shout

it's _teddy_, blue hair and wide eyes  
>you've <span>never<span> been less happy to see him  
>he asks you to come <strong>home<strong>,  
><em>no, he doesn't trust the doctor<em>

and so that seals it  
>you turn away and take two steps<br>and you're in the TARDIS

it's more than you've ever dreamed

-:-

out here, _so far away_ from home  
>it's like a dream come true<br>the TARDIS **soars** through the skies  
>and the doctor <em>laughs<em>, and you are _happy_

planets line the heavens,  
><strong>glittering<strong> and **spinning**,  
><em>glowing<em> amongst stars  
>just so <span>glorious<span>

it's beyond the wildest imagination,  
>the <span>places<span> you can go –  
>the <span>people<span> you can see –  
>the <em>person you could be<em>

the doctor takes you to visit  
>all manners of different planets<br>so many nations, so many worlds  
>so many l i v e s, all touched by <em>him<em>

he's really something special  
>he'll sit with you on the edge of the TARDIS<br>legs dangling into space,  
>stars swirling by<p>

and he'll take your hand and promise you  
>"next time we visit a planet,<br>we won't bother saving it."  
>and you laugh, because it's a <span>lie<span>  
>and such a familiar one, by now<p>

the doctor, he'll save anyone  
>even those who don't deserve it<br>even you – and you deserved it least of all

you were just a girl  
><strong>lonely<strong> and **broken-hearted**  
>searching for an <em>escape<em>  
>but you didn't deserve one as <span>magnificent<span> as this

(and you didn't deserve a friend  
>quite as amazing as him)<p>

and yet, he's lonely, too  
>so you teach him how to <em>tango<em>  
>and you <em>dance<em> around the TARDIS  
>and you <em>save<em> exotic planets

and it's perfect, **perfect**

until one day you kiss him

-:-

it's an accident, mostly  
>the two of you, in the library<br>laughing and joking, and –  
>he's suddenly <em>very close<em>

the book you'd been holding  
>pressed between your chests<br>drops slowly – s l o w l y  
>almost as slowly as he leans<p>

and then his lips are on yours  
>and you can taste the <em>galaxies<em>

it's everything you've seen yet  
>all the stars and moons and <em>magic<em>  
>rolled into a kiss that leaves you<br>b r e a t h l e s s

you pull back; he smiles,  
>a little <strong>hesitant<strong>,  
>and suddenly, too suddenly –<br>"i want to go home."

-:-

it's not that you don't love him  
>because you <span>do<span>  
>it's just there's something in you <em>aching<em>  
>(maybe it's for closure)<p>

he kisses you again,  
>then turns the TARDIS around<br>it hurtles through space and time  
>through magic and mayhem, wars and peace<p>

you take a deep breath  
>try to <em>relax<em>, victoire –  
>it'll all be <span>fine<span>  
>(right?)<p>

you're only seeing him  
>him…and the rest of the family<br>how long has it been?  
>are they worried?<p>

…do they miss you?

it's so _easy_ to lose track of time  
>spiraling through <strong>galaxies<strong>  
>saving <span>civilizations<span>  
>and loving <em>every moment<em>

so easy to forget  
>that you have a <em>family<em> back home  
>parents, a brother, a sister, cousins –<br>would they miss you at all?

did they even notice you were gone?

well, you'll find out.

-:-

they noticed.

they definitely noticed.  
>as soon as you walk into the room<br>you're _attacked_; all the adults and all the kids  
>screaming over each other, trying to guilt you,<br>to make you tell them where you were

you stay silent, accepting their hugs  
>because what can you say?<br>_oh yes terribly sorry_  
><em>i was out saving the universe<em>

right.

but then the doctor walks in  
>and all goes silent<p>

and immediately teddy demands  
><em>"who the hell is that?"<em>  
>it's the most ironic thing you've heard yet<br>**teddy**, getting jealous of the doctor  
>when <em>he'd<em> dumped _you_ for **lily**

the doctor explains,  
>and everyone is still more quiet<p>

because oh, you're just _pretty little victoire_  
>you're not supposed to go around<br>**saving the universe**

you're supposed to sit at home  
>mope over teddy, maybe cook<br>you're not supposed to _live your life_,  
>are you?<p>

but it's not like the doctor cares  
>he likes you for <em>you<em>  
><strong>and that's <strong>more important  
>than the way lily's hand rests on teddy's leg<p>

they beg you to come home  
>to leave the strange man<br>to reunite with teddy, forgive lily  
><strong>like hell<strong>

you take the doctor's hand  
>and walk out<p>

-:-

out there, between _all the planets_  
>between <strong>stars<strong> and **space** and **time**  
>between <span>magic<span> and miracles  
><em>this is where you belong<em>

who's to say impossible dreams can't come true?

* * *

><p><strong>an: please review if you read this far; it'd mean a lot and i'd really appreciate any kind of advice or concrit to help improve the fic i'm writing about this same concept! i hope i didn't completely butcher doctor who mythology/characterization or anything! and i hope you all liked it :)**

**and please don't favorite without reviewing, thank you.**


End file.
